Erwin Smith x Reader: Promises From a Military Man
by MelodiousAlchemist
Summary: He was one of the few soldiers humanity had claimed as 'unfeeling' and 'unloving.' But, they didn't know his true emotions. Not yet, anyway.


**Please ignore any "you's" or "your's." This was originally written in that format, and had to be changed into the "she/her" format to suit Fanfiction's liking.  
><strong>

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A knock on his door was what brought him out of his trance. He stared down at the paperwork in front of him, still out of it in a way. His hand trembled slightly due to exhaustion. He hadn't slept properly for the past week and a half, and it was starting to get to him. He had far too much to do, and so little time to get it done.

He blinked as he heard the knock on his door once again. "Erwin? Are you alright?" He immediately recognized that voice, and it was the only thing that could possibly bring even the faintest of a smile to his face. "You can come inside, (**Name**)," he replied as he set his quill back down inside its ink jar.

The door opened to reveal a young woman, (**color**) hair, (**color**) eyes, and a small smile on her face. "I brought you lunch," she said as she walked in and shut the door behind her. "You didn't have to do that, you know. I could have done it myself," Erwin replied as he leaned back in his chair. "And _you_ know that I want to do whatever makes you happy and comfortable," she replied, walking behind his desk and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek before placing a bowl of soup in front of him.

He sighed softly and nodded. She was the only one who could ever seem to make him give up in an argument. Now, that wasn't meant to be taken in a bad way, of course. She pulled up a chair to his right side, watching him eat what she had brought him. "You work too much, you know that?" she asked, gently laying her cheek on his shoulder. He gave a small '_hmph'_ in reply, and eagerly finished his soup.

"It's not by choice, you know. I have to fill out and document almost everything that goes on within the Regiment… and with the upcoming expedition, things have been extremely hectic," he responded, placing his spoon back in his bowl. She smiled a bit, cupping his cheek in her hand and turning his head so he was looking at her. "And, what would you tell me if I asked you if I could help you with your stress…?" she asked, her lips just mere centimeters away from his own.

His lips curled into the slightest of a grin, and his striking, blue eyes seemed to pierce her own. "I would gladly accept that offer…" he breathed before pressing his slightly chapped lips against her own soft ones. She immediately returned it, her fingers running through his blonde hair. It had been a while since the two had last been intimate, and she missed his touch. Especially with the upcoming expedition; she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

She moved herself from the chair beside him to on his lap, her chest pressed against his own as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She moaned softly against his lips, their tongues dancing for dominance around each other. She loved how his fingertips trailed down her sides; how each and every touch he gave her set her skin on fire.

He rose to his feet, gripping the underside of her thighs as he began to carry her towards his room that was conjoined with his office. He kicked his door shut with his foot and then carried her to his bed, laying her down on it. His body moved over her own, and as the night carried on, he proved to her just how much he cared for her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Next Morning

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(**Name**) awoke to a slight warmth upon her cheeks and forehead. She whined softly, stretching her back and arms before her eyes slowly fluttered open. They were met by Erwin's brilliant blue ones, and he sighed softly. "Good morning, (**Name**). I hope you slept well." She gave a slight nod, nuzzling herself against his bare chest. "I did… what you did to me last night completely wore me out…" she replied, which earned a slight chuckle from the blonde-haired man.

"I see. Well, that was honestly the first time I've slept so well in the past two weeks. So, I thank you for that." She pouted slightly, her lower lip pursed as she looked at him. "Hey, you don't have to be so formal with me, you know? It's your off time, so use it…" she said as she very gently kissed his lips. He returned it, and wrapped his muscular arms around her. "I know, forgive me. It's a force of habit, after all," he replied, his lips meeting the top of her head in a gentle kiss.

"Hmm… well maybe you can make a habit of forgetting that habit?" she replied, a smile crossing her lips. This earned one from him as well, something that she loved to see. Ever since they had been together, which was about a year now, she loved seeing that smile that only she could seem to earn from him. She moved a few of his disheveled bangs out of his face, and kissed the bridge of his nose. He certainly was a military man, but she loved him anyway.

"Well, come on, (**Name**). We can't stay here all day," Erwin stated as he slowly made his way out of bed. She blushed slightly at his still nude figure, her eyebrow raising. "I wonder how many women would pass out if you walked down the street like that, Erwin." Erwin glanced at her over his shoulder, and grabbed his uniform, beginning to clothe himself. "I would never do that. Only you and you alone may see me like this."

It made her slightly happy to hear him say that. She began to follow his lead, dressing herself in her usual military attire. "Erwin, can I ask you something?" "Hmm?" She sighed quietly and fixed a few of the straps around her legs. "Am I coming on the expedition with you this time? You've held me back the last few times." Erwin gave a low sigh, and made his way in front of her, his figure towering over her own.

"I've held you back because I don't want to have any risk of losing you. You're safe in here, inside the walls. Out there… anything could happen to you. But, since I know you really wanted to come along, I placed you in my squadron." This earned a huge smile from her, and she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you so much, Erwin!" He leaned down slightly, placing another kiss on the top of her head. "You're welcome. But please promise me you won't leave my side. I can't have you getting hurt, alright?"

"Of course. Now come on! I'm starving!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and forcefully pulled him through the cabins and into the mess hall. The two of them had their daily morning ration together, just like they always did, and then Erwin rose to his feet. "(**Name**), there's something I need to talk to you about. Follow me, please." This got the attention of several younger members of the Corps that were in the room at the time, including Lance Corporal Levi.

The raven-haired man had a slightly cocked eyebrow, and he gave a slight huff of what seemed like amusement as the two of them walked from the room. She followed her commanding officer outside into the sun, and he stopped once the two of them were a ways away from anything having to do with the Survey Corps. "(**Name**)… I just needed some space from them. I wanted to talk to you alone about this…"

She tilted her head, a slightly worried look on her face. "Erwin… what is it? Is there something you're not telling me?" He glanced away, and she saw him take a deep breath. "Well… in a way, yes. But now I'm going to tell you. (**Name**), for about the past year, I've been seeing someone, and every time I even think about her, I get a feeling that no other woman could have ever spurred inside of me. Now, I know sometimes I can be quite stiff, but that's mostly because I feel the need to protect her from anything and everything, including myself. What I'm getting at is… well… (**Name**), will you do me the pleasure of being my wife?"

This question took her entirely by surprise. She felt her heart stop in her chest, and it took her a few moments to regain her composure. "E-Erwin… you mean it?" He nodded slightly, and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't have a ring to give you yet… I wanted to have one, but I simply couldn't find one that suited you. So I'm having one made especially for you. It should be finished-" Before he could complete his sentence, she wrapped her arms around him and dug her fingers into the back of his uniform.

"**_I don't need a ring… all I need is the simple fact that you love me, Erwin. That's more than I could ever ask for_**."


End file.
